


The Nyanny

by PervOtaku



Series: Cyborganic Bioroid Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bisexual Female Character, Bondage, Catboys & Catgirls, Creampie, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Science Fiction, Sex Robots, Threesome - F/F/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervOtaku/pseuds/PervOtaku
Summary: New parents purchase a robot catgirl nanny and have some fun with her themselves.





	1. The Nyanny

> In the future, robotics and advanced A.I. become a ubiquitous part of society, aiding mankind in all facets of everyday life. However, they still retained the cold impersonal look of a machine until a new development rocketed over the uncanny valley. Grown rather than built, this new kind of being was made possible by hacking the human genome and combining biology with nanomachines: cyborgs down to the cellular level, but outwardly perfectly human in appearance. Too perfect, in fact. Over concerns of the new artificial people posing as real humans, world governments quickly acted to require that they all be made to possess a clearly visible non-human trait, which was accomplished in a variety of ways by drawing upon both fanciful fiction and animal DNA. Now, they live and work among us, programmed to serve. You can even have sex with them. These are some of their stories. These are the

**Cyborganic Bioroid Chronicles**

"The Nyanny"

by the Perv Otaku

"I've decided."

"Oh?" I asked, looking up from my morning coffee. My wife Amanda hadn't bothered putting on a shirt yet, or even a bra, mostly because our infant son Franklin was currently suckling warm milk from one of her delicious tits, but also because she knew I appreciate the view. Presumably this was about the question that had been looming ever since she discovered her pregnancy, whether or not she was going to return to work when her maternity leave was up. My own job paid well enough that we would have managed okay on just the one income, but with the second income on hand we would have no problem making the monthly payments on a nanny. It really came down to the fact that Amanda was a rather high ranked person at her job and had worked hard to get there, and she enjoyed it so very much. However, the maternal instinct is strong, and many a gung-ho career woman has left it all behind in a heartbeat to stay home with her child.

"I've got to go back," Amanda said. "I've done as much as I can telecommuting, but even with that, they're not managing as well as they can with me there. If I do decide to quit and be a housewife later on, it has to be with a much better transition period."

"Well alright then," I replied. "Now that that's settled, when do you want to go pick out a nanny?"

"Oh, go ahead without me. You know I hate the pushy salesmen in those kinds of places. I trust your judgement."

"I'll go today after work, then. That'll give you plenty of time with her before you start work again. Any preference on what kind I get?"

She gave me a sly look and said, "You goofball. I know exactly what kind you want. Go ahead, you have my permission." A broad grin formed across my face and I leaned down to give her a deep, loving kiss. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Every day," she replied. "Now get going, or you'll be late."

\- - -

The door chimed as I entered the shop. Dozens of them stood inside, mostly young women dressed in simple cotton panties and loose fitting cropped tank tops that didn't quite reach down far enough to cover the underside of their breasts, but also a handful of men dressed in boxer shorts. "Ah, hello. Can I interest you in a used bioroid today?" asked the lone human as he stepped forward. He was slightly balding, with a thick moustache and a wearing a suit. He very nearly fit all the clichés of his profession.

"As a matter of fact, yes," I replied. "My wife and I just had a baby and we're in the market for a nanny."

"Ah, congratulations!" he said, clasping his hands together. "What a happy occasion. I can definitely help you with that. I'm Marvin. Call me Marv."

"I'm Mike," I said in return.

"Well Mike, did you have anything particular in mind? See anything you like?" Marv asked.

"I was thinking about going with something of the feline persuasion," I said.

"Oh, an excellent choice. Very popular. I believe I do have some in stock. Won't you please step over here while I call them over," he said, leading the way as he tapped out some commands on his computer pad. Five bioroids around the store suddenly came out of standby mode and walked to the middle of the store, lining up in front of us. All five had cat ears on top of their heads and a furry tail hanging from their rear. I suppressed a gleeful giggle. I stepped closer to examine them. These were no mere costume pieces. The ears were honest-to-goodness flesh and fur, just like on the animal itself, and completely functional. All of them had hair styles that covered the sides of their heads, but I reached out and brushed it aside on one of them. Her tail twitched as I touched her, and I could see that there indeed was no human ear underneath.

I took a step back to look over my choices. One had Asian features and skintone, which seemed quite appropriate for a catgirl. Another had a dark African complexion, talk about your black cats. However, a Caucasian family with a non-Caucasian servant? Even though they are just bioroids, the idea of it smelled of unfortunate implications. Too much of a throwback to centuries ago. The third option was tall, with dark hair and sharp features. She looked like the kind of person that would be stern, no-nonsense, and nearly emotionless. No doubt her personality could be set to anything, but anything else just wouldn't suit her, and while that did have an allure all its own and frankly is rather spot-on for a cat, it wouldn't make for the best of nannies. The fourth was a little shorter than the others, with a soft, cheerful face and dirty blonde hair down to her shoulders. Without realizing it I instinctively put my hand up, placed it on her head and scratched behind her ear. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head into my hand. I ran my hand down the back of her head, and then again, and again. She opened her eyes again and matched my smile. "And what's your name?" I asked.

"Meowlissa," she replied cheerfully. Oh my God. That was adorable. Her voice was adorable. She was adorable. I couldn't stop petting her.

"Of course you can name her anything you like," Marv broke in. "They're completely customizable. The eyes and hair can be changed to any color in the crayon box, though for the hair you have to wait for it to grow out. You can also adjust the general body fat and breast size within a particular range, but again it takes a few weeks to metabolize the shift." No, she was perfect just like she was. Medium build, thin but not skinny, and perky breasts above average in size. I took a step back to stop from embarrassing myself further.

"Now let me show you how this works," Marv continued. "All parameters are set with easy slider controls on a data pad like this one via the built-in wifi. It can be password or thumbprint protected, and there's a hard lockout on bioroids themselves. These are specially designed so only humans can access them. Now, these animal types also have an additional option here. Over to this side, perfect English diction. Move it over this way, and you can add some speech impediments. You can make her stumble over certain words with kitty noises, 'Meowlissa' instead of 'Melissa' as you saw. You can also make her end every sentence with one. On the other extreme, she can't speak at all, crawls around on all fours, and basically thinks she's an actual house cat." That certainly held some possibilities.

"These units all come factory standard programmed for simple clerical jobs and standard household duties. Cooking, cleaning, child care, as well as medical knowledge for common conditions and self-defense techniques should the need arise, heaven forbid. Ah, everything we sell here also comes installed with the aftermarket adult activities package, although it can be removed if your wife doesn't approve?" Marv added, letting the last sentence trail out into a question.

"No, that's quite alright. We discussed that, and she's on board for, uh, adult activities," I answered. In fact, Amanda was very bisexual. Even after we were married we had regular threesomes with her former roommate, who was a lesbian. That ended when she moved out of state to chase her dream job, and Amanda got pregnant shortly after that, so we hadn't gotten around to finding her new pussy to play with. That problem was about to be solved.

"Ah, you lucky fellow. Dalliances with the nanny are a classic problem for husbands, it's nice to not have to worry. Okay, these are the settings on the adult side. You can turn things off completely, complete prude mode, or at the other extreme turn her into a completely insatiable raving nymphomaniac. Of course she'll always be a perfect lady with the kids. This one goes from completely heterosexual to completely homosexual, and varying degrees of bisexual in between. If you ever get into BDSM, you can set her anywhere from submissive painslut to sadistic dominatrix. Any fetish you want, she'll take it or dish it out." I nodded understanding and tried to will my rapidly hardening cock to calm down. "Have you ever heard the rumor about the adult package?" Marv asked.

"No, what's that?" I said.

"They say that the package was part of the original bioroid development within Rossum International itself, but their marketing people wouldn't let them include it in the factory-available settings. They didn't want it to look like they were just selling sex bots, right? On the other hand, they knew that sex can be key to driving new industries. So both having and not having sex programmed into the bioroids would hurt sales. They figured out how to have it both ways. They waited until product had been on the market for almost a year, then they leaked the adult package anonymously on the worldnet. That way, they have plausible deniability about where it came from but still reap the benefits." The salesman winked at that, and then continued droning on, "You know where that name comes from? Rossum? Most people think it's the company founder, but they're wrong."

I could tell that this guy was in love with both his product and the sound of his own voice. I was tempted to let him carry on unabated, but I decided to reveal that I could be clever too. "Karel Capek, isn't it?" I countered.

"I'm impressed, my good sir," he said. "And of course Capek was unaware that the first advances would be in mechanical automatons, so his robots were manufactured out of flesh and bone. Now we've come full circle, the best of both worlds. Flesh, yes, but bones assembled from lightweight alloy and carbon fiber, a silicon neural net brain, electroactive polymer muscles, a heart that whirs with a pair of impellers rather than the beats of four chambers."

"Capek's story also included the robots rising up and exterminating their human masters, did it not?" I pointed out. A theme that was repeated many times in later science fiction. Some groups that protested the use of artificial intelligence professed that this scenario was now only a matter of time.

"If you know Capek, you must be familiar with Asimov, yes?" he asked.

"Three laws safe," I quoted from the once popular author.

"Exactly," he said. "Now Asimov was no fool, he knew the three laws were too simple and spent many of his stories poking holes in them. The bioroids use a much more complex morality and obedience encoding to prevent any small-scale or large-scale problems. They know what they are and they're content to be what they are. And while their personalities are good enough to pass most general Turing tests, they don't have a full sentience, either. Rossum International is working on it, of course, but they only want the Nobel Prize out of it. They've vowed to never mass produce a fully alive artificial intelligence."

"Our grandparents had it easy," I said. "They didn't have to worry about anybody making comparisons between their household appliances and slavery."

The salesman laughed at that. "It's a brave new world, to quote yet another old writer. Well then, I can see you've taken a liking to Meowlissa here, are you ready to talk financing? We have a special running for a no money down payment plan." I nodded. I was ready to sign the contract and take her home. "Splendid! Meowlissa dear, go in the back and fetch yourself a dress, a pair of shoes, and a charging pad. The rest of you, return to your places," he ordered. He continued explaining things as he led me to his desk to go over the paperwork. "They subsist mostly on ordinary food, with the addition of a few bioroid-specific supplements. They do require some time on the inductive charging pad though, to keep the internal batteries up. She'll inform you of what she needs, and for the most part she'll attend to it herself. Very easy upkeep."

\- - -

"Honey, we're home," I shouted over the sound of a crying infant as I led Meowlissa into the kitchen. Amanda walked in with Franklin on her shoulder, patting his back.

Meowlissa gasped gleefully and her eyes lit up as she rushed to Amanda's side. "You meowst be little Frankie! Do we have some gassy in our tum-tum?" she cooed. "I can take him if you want," she offered to Amanda.

"You're a life saver. I've been trying to burp him for fifteen minutes," Amanda said, gently passing the baby and burp cloth over to her.

"So, this is Meowlissa. Meowlissa, my wife Amanda. Oh, and there's a calico named Chester somewhere around here," I said.

"Well she certainly is cute. I completely approve. Did she come with any other clothes or is that it?" Amanda asked, referring to the simple sun dress, tennis shoes, and blue leather collar around her neck with a small bell hanging from it.

"The dealership only provided what she has on. Well, we did stop on the way home for the collar," I admitted.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?" Amanda said. When she's right, she's right. "Alright, I'll have to take her shopping tomorrow. Hmm. That tail makes certain clothes tricky, doesn't it."

"Some things are available tailored to bioroids with tails. Everything else I can alter as nyacessary," Meowlissa said. Just then Franklin finally burped and stopped crying. "There we go! You're a purrrfect little angel nyow, aren't you?"

\- - -

"She's certainly working out so far. She's great with Franklin and she's an excellent cook," Amanda said. We were resting together on the family room couch while Meowlissa put Franklin down for the night. Chester had even decided to come out and had made himself comfortable on my lap.

"I finyally got him to sleep. How is he during the nyight so far?" Meowlissa asked as she walked into the room.

"Typical baby," I shrugged. "He'll be up at least once."

"Well don't you two worry about a thing. I've got it covered from nyow on," she said.

"Oh, that's brilliant. Why did I ever even consider the other alternative?" Amanda said. Then she picked up Meowlissa's control pad from the coffee table, made some adjustments, set it back down, patted the empty spot on the couch beside her, and said, "Come sit by me, dear." Meowlissa did as requested. I watched as Amanda snuggled up close to her, put her hand on Meowlissa's cheek, and slowly moved in to kiss her. Meowlissa responded immediately and the two of them started making out with a great deal of enthusiasm. Within a few minutes they were pawing at each other's breasts through their clothing. A few minutes after that, they started pulling each other's clothes off and resumed kissing while topless, with Amanda occasionally taking a break from sucking face to suck on Meowlissa's titties instead. Judging by the moans they were quite enjoying each other.

At some point Chester decided all that movement was too close for comfort and moved to a different chair, which was fine with me since my cock was extremely hard at this point and I was finally able to drop my pants and start stroking it while enjoying the show. Once Amanda noticed that I had it out, she traded seats with Meowlissa and pushed her towards me. I got the message, patted my leg, and said, "Here kitty, kitty. Want to sit on my lap?"

"Meow!" she exclaimed, then slid her panties off and straddled me in the cowgirl position. I noted that her pubic hair was trimmed to a pleasant peach fuzz. I reached up to stroke her ears and pet her while she lowered her pussy down over my hard cock. I moaned as I entered her and she sank down all the way, pushing my cock completely into her wet cunt. I've got to say, it completely felt like the real thing. Though I suppose that's much easier to do when you are just using the original human genetics rather than trying to construct it from scratch. Everything down there is exactly as it should be, except that gamete production in the gonads is non-functional, Marv had assured me. My other hand went to her breasts and fondled both of them in turn while I continued petting her and scratching behind her kitty ears. The bell on her collar jingled as she moved up and down on my rod. My cock stiffened more as I listened to her moaning with a cat voice, instead of "Aaaahhhh" and "Oooohhhh" it was "Meeeoooooow, meeeeeeew, myaaaaaaa."

"Ooooohhh, God yes," I moaned, getting close to losing the battle over holding my orgasm back. Amanda put her hand on my shoulder to get my attention.

"I want your cream pie in my pussy," she said, spreading her legs open for me. She had finished getting naked while I had been otherwise occupied. There wasn't any time to waste. I grabbed Meowlissa under her arms, lifted her off of me, flipped myself over onto Amanda and pushed into her dripping wet pussy. I came instantly, moaning loudly and spraying my spunk up inside her. As soon as I was depleted, she gently shoved me back off of her and said, "Does kitty want a tasty creamy treat?" Ah, so that was her game. I couldn't help but grin.

"Oh, yummy!" Meowlissa exclaimed while practically diving over me to lick my cum out of Amanda's pussy. She ended up kneeling on the floor in front of her, ass up in the air and her face buried firmly between my wife's legs.

"Oh shit! Oh my fucking God!" Amanda cried out with approval for Meowlissa's oral skills. Watching Amanda with another girl was always a sure-fire way to resurrect my cock after blowing my load, but Meowlissa's tail waving around above her tight ass got me hard again in record time. I knelt down on the floor behind her and resumed pounding her pussy. I could hear her muffled moans in between Amanda's loud ones, as well as the jangling of her bell, as I drove her mouth even harder against Amanda's twat. This soon resulted in Amanda's violent, shaking, screaming orgasm. "Oh, Goddamn, you are good," she muttered weakly as her head fell back against the couch. "Here, come up here, there might be some mommy milk you can have." I continued fucking her from the rear as Meowlissa pushed herself up to Amanda's swollen breasts to clamp down on a nipple and suck out whatever she could. I'd done it a couple of times myself, so I knew it was quite the treat.

"How you doing back there?" Amanda asked as Meowlissa switched to the other breast.

"Absolutely fantastic," I answered. Meowlissa's tail thrashing back and forth against my body was a delightful feeling.

"Are you ready to handle two pussies at once?" she asked.

"Oh, hell yes," I said. She knew it was one of the things I missed about our former threesome activities. I laid down on the floor and Amanda directed Meowlissa to sit on my face while she mounted my cock. I starting licking and enjoying all the pussy I could handle. The two girls were facing each other and resumed kissing and groping each other. Not that I could see this of course, but listening to it was the next best thing.

"How's it taste down there?" Amanda inquired after a while. It's difficult to keep track of time with a face full of pussy. I gave a thumbs-up while Meowlissa moaned and ground her cunt down onto my tongue. "Well stop hogging it, I want a turn," she said. Oh, is that what I was doing? Who knew? Regardless, Meowlissa obediently dropped onto her back and spread her legs wide so Amanda could dive in. I moved around to attend to her breasts, licking and sucking them while Amanda did the same to her clit. Meowlissa continued her meow moaning (meowning, I suppose) until it was her turn for a shrieking orgasm.

Amanda wasn't satisfied yet, though. She pushed one of Meowlissa's legs up in order to gain access to her asshole and immediately started licking it. Meowlissa squealed as the warm tongue moved over her back door. "Oh my God she's so delicious. Get your cock in here," Amanda ordered. She rolled Meowlissa over onto all fours, and I came up behind her with my rigid tool once again and pushed hard into her rear entry just below her tail.

I held her hips and rammed into her, her bell tinkling constantly while she moaned, "Fuck meeeeee-ow!" over and over. Then I pulled out, grabbed her collar, and pulled her towards my cock. She took it all into her mouth without hesitation. I moved back and forth between her asshole and her mouth several more times, until finally I reached my limit again and unleashed a warm load of cum into her mouth. Amanda instantly swooped in, pulled her off my cock, and initiated a sloppy cum-swapping kiss before Meowlissa had a chance to swallow.

Their lips parted with a quiet smack, and then Amanda stood up, turned around, and backed her ass into Meowlissa's face. She got the message and put her hands up to spread Amanda's ass cheeks, then dove in licking her asshole. Amanda grabbed my arm and pulled me around front. I got the message too and put my mouth to work on her pussy. Amanda could barely contain herself, moaning loudly and saying, "Lick me, lick me, fuck yes, lick me, aaaaahhhhh!" Finally we pushed her over the edge and she screamed as her orgasm gushed into my mouth. Her legs started to give out so I stood up and guided her down onto the couch, and then sat beside her. Meowlissa hopped up and sprawled across both our laps, I rubbed her ass and stroked her tail while Amanda idly pet her head. She even started purring.

We fell asleep that way, because the next thing I knew I was waking up to the sound of a crying baby. Meowlissa perked up instantly and hopped down to the floor. She gathered up her dress and put it on as she walked off towards the nursery. "Mmmm, I think she's going to work out just fine," Amanda mumbled with her eyes half open. I couldn't agree more.


	2. The Nyanny, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda attacks the robot catgirl nanny in a fit of jealous rage.

> In the future, robotics and advanced A.I. become a ubiquitous part of society, aiding mankind in all facets of everyday life. However, they still retained the cold impersonal look of a machine until a new development rocketed over the uncanny valley. Grown rather than built, this new kind of being was made possible by hacking the human genome and combining biology with nanomachines: cyborgs down to the cellular level, but outwardly perfectly human in appearance. Too perfect, in fact. Over concerns of the new artificial people posing as real humans, world governments quickly acted to require that they all be made to possess a clearly visible non-human trait, which was accomplished in a variety of ways by drawing upon both fanciful fiction and animal DNA. Now, they live and work among us, programmed to serve. You can even have sex with them. These are some of their stories. These are the

**Cyborganic Bioroid Chronicles**

"The Nyanny, Part 2"

by the Perv Otaku

Another day over, I settled into bed and watched my wife, Amanda, finish taking her clothes off. Despite having given birth recently, I thought she looked amazingly good. She denied it, of course, and kept talking about the work she'd have to do to get the baby weight back off. She turned off the lights and climbed into bed beside me. Ogling my sexy wife had made my cock stir, and I figured she might appreciate the self-esteem boost of a desirous husband, so I moved up close against her and let my hand roam across her thigh and over to her pussy.

"Uhhhh, not tonight Mike," she groaned, pushing my hand away. "Go use Meowlissa." Drat. Well, she had just spent a long day at the office, after all. She was only supposed to stop in for a couple of hours in the morning, her maternity leave was actually still in effect. She went all gung ho career woman and stayed the entire day though. She deserved her sleep. However, now my cock was completely hard and needed relief, but she did tell me straight out what to do about that, too.

I turned over to face the bioroid girl sleeping on my other side. We bought her primarily to be a nanny for our infant son Franklin, but as a side benefit she was a sex kitten for both of us whenever we wanted. Quite literally, since she had feline ears and a tail, and I'd left the accompanying vocal tics on as well. I nudged her awake, and she opened her eyes with a "Mrreow?"

"How's my pretty kitty tonight?" I whispered while moving on top of her and sliding my cock into her vagina. We kept her off of extreme slut mode normally, but didn't take her sex drive all the way to off either so that she'd be ready to go if we wanted her.

She let out a little moan of "Meeeew" as my hard meat pushed into her, then she smiled and whispered back, "Just purrrfect nyow that you're inside me." I started thrusting into her, and kissed her hard, while also reaching one hand up to her ears to stroke and skritch them. Our tongues and moans went into each other's mouths. The bell on her collar jingled as I pounded her with my cock, with a steady ring at first, and then faster as I got closer to my orgasm and picked up speed. I grunted as my load spewed deep inside that pussy.

Meowlissa pushed me off of her, back into the middle of the bed on my back, and then went straight to my cock to lick and suck off the combination of my cum and her juices. Her tail waved around in the air as her rough tongue moved over my rod. I reached out and took hold of it, stroking my hand along its length, off the tip and then back to her ass to do it again. She groaned with appreciation as my little soldier down there returned to full attention inside her mouth.

She moved on top of me, straddling me with her legs, and slid her cunt down onto my rod. With her forearms on my chest, she rocked her body forward and back, working my tool in and out of her soft, wet hole. I reached up with one hand to fondle her ears, and back with the other to play with her tail. Her bell was chiming again, accompanied by a soft, rhythmic, "Mew, mew, mew, mew", and finally culminating in a long, satisfied "Meoooooow" as she reached orgasm. Then she settled down onto my chest, my cock still inside her, and purred while I continued to slowly pet her until I fell asleep.

Franklin's crying woke me mere moments before I felt Meowlissa climb off me. Amanda stirred briefly awake too. Eventually, with Meowlissa's help, Franklin's fuss petered out, and I felt the bed shift as she climbed back in. I moaned with surprise, a little louder than I would have liked, as I felt her lips slide over my cock and her tongue circling my head. I was hard again in no time, and she got back on top of me, easing herself down onto my manhood. I almost protested that it was too late at night for another fuck, but she laid herself right back where she had been and went back to sleep. The odd consistency was rather sweet in a way. I returned to slumber myself before I could ponder it further.

\- - -

When I opened my eyes, there was just enough daylight to see the room clearly. I turned my head towards Amanda and saw that she was already awake. She looked upset, too. More than that, even, she was staring daggers and seething with rage. Shit, what a way to start out the day. Nothing for it though but to dive straight in. "Honey? What's wrong?" I asked groggily.

"Don't you 'honey' me," she snapped. Uh oh. "And you… you…" Her voice trailed off, and suddenly she lashed out and grabbed a fistful of Meowlissa's hair.

"Raaaaeow!" she screamed as Amanda pulled her off me. I got out of the way quickly, off the bed on the other side. Meowlissa cowered with her arms defensively up in front of her face as Amanda pummeled her with her fists in a fairly fierce yet uncontrolled manner.

"Bitch! Cunt! Homewrecker!" Amanda spat out as Meowlissa continued shrieking and even hissed back. Amanda realized her flailing punches weren't very effective. She said, "Oh no you don't, whore!" and grabbed Meowlissa's wrist, forcing it down on the bed. She reached under the mattress and pulled the bondage strap out from underneath. I'd almost forgotten we had that thing under there, we hadn't used it in a long time. She tightened the cuff around her wrist and then went to do the same with Meowlissa's other arm. Meowlissa struggled against it but Amanda slapped her hard across the face.

I was a little worried about what was going on, but also increasingly aroused. One thing I needed to do was clear though. I fetched Meowlissa's control pad and adjusted her to a full submissive. Whatever Amanda's issues were, that would facilitate things greatly. Meowlissa calmed down immediately as Amanda was finishing up binding her ankles, leaving her tied down spread-eagle in the middle of the bed.

"There. Now you can't get away, you little slut!" Amanda said, and then grabbed Meowlissa's tail and yanked. Meowlissa howled in response. Amanda climbed up on top, straddling her, grabbed a fist full of hair again and started slapping her face. "He's mine, you hear me? Mine!" She slapped her tits, too, and Meowlissa gave off mewling grunts with each strike.

Amanda was building herself into teary-eyed rage. She bent down and clamped her teeth on Meowlissa's nipple, presumably biting as hard as she could. Meowlissa screamed, "Meeaaaahhh!" Amanda did it again to the other nipple, eliciting the same response, and then moved down to her pussy. Meowlissa screamed even louder, she must have chomped down on her clit.

Amanda stood up, the tears now streaming down her face, her body starting to shake. "That's what you get! That's what you get!" She moved to the closet and grabbed one of my belts. I hardly ever wear them, but somehow a man always ends up with a few belts in the closet. She returned to the bed and started whipping Meowlissa with it, concentrating on hitting her tits and pussy, though without that much accuracy. Meowlissa squirmed in her bonds as the blows landed.

After a few minutes of that, she paused to rest her arm, then turned to me as if she just realized I was still there. She pushed the belt into my hand, saying, "Now you do it."

"Amanda…" I began, not entirely sure what I was even going to say.

"If you love me, then prove it!" she yelled, cutting me off. I took a breath and sighed. Talking wasn't going to calm her down. Fine then. I walked to the bed and followed her example, laying down lashes on Meowlissa's naked body with the belt. I'm not generally into hurting a woman, even with those that ask for it I think I lack the proper sadistic mind-set to give my all in a beating. I definitely wasn't into it this morning. Even though I knew Meowlissa was enjoying herself as a matter of programming, I was only striking her halfheartedly.

Amanda noticed too. "No, that's not hard enough. Like this," she said, taking the belt away from me and resuming her angry attack with vigor on the bound kitty girl. This could take a while, I realized. Better to switch tactics and put an end to it quickly. I left the bedroom and went to Amanda's purse. Digging around inside, I found her stun gun, something she'd held onto from the days when she used to live in an area that wasn't all that safe for a young, single woman. I took it back with me to the bedroom.

Meowlissa was yowling while Amanda pulled on her tail with one hand and continued to whip her using the other. I put my hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her back. I released the safety, pulled the trigger, and pressed the electrodes into Meowlissa's breast, over her nipple. As the high voltage current poured into her body, she screamed and her bound limbs shook. This wasn't the psuedo-kitty cry I'd been hearing so far. This was a full out human shriek. After a few seconds I pulled the stun gun away.

"Again. Do her again!" Amanda demanded. At this point I was pretty much expecting that. I pressed the stun gun into Meowlissa's other nipple, and she screamed again. This time, she cut off mid-scream, and announced in a calm, monotone voice, "Warning: System damage imminent." Then the scream resumed until I released the gun.

I looked to Amanda. She had an absolutely bloodthirsty look on her face. I looked back down at Meowlissa. She was breathing hard, and her eyes were pleading with me. Pleading for it to stop, or pleading for more, I couldn't tell. It didn't matter. I pushed the stun gun against her clit. The resulting scream may have been the loudest yet. Once again, it stopped abruptly for a moment as she said, "Warning: Sys-sys-system damage has occurr-urr-urr-urr-urred." I pulled the gun away and took a step back. Meowlissa whimpered, her breath rasping and wheezing.

Suddenly Amanda got onto the bed, wearing her largest strap-on dildo. She straddled Meowlissa and jammed it all the way into her pussy in one thrust, then started pounding her with all her might. Meowlissa squealed weakly, but her noises were halted when Amanda wrapped her hands around her neck and squeezed. She grunted out more verbal abuse with each thrust of her hips, "It's… what… you… deserve… you… skank… you… fucking… robo… whore!" She kept it up long after she'd choked the life out of Meowlissa, or took her off-line, or whatever. I walked around the bed undoing the bondage straps, then I forcibly pulled Amanda off of her.

I put one foot up on the bed against Meowlissa's motionless body, said, "Now get out of our bed," and pushed her off. She fell to the floor on the other side in a crumpled heap. Amanda embraced me tightly and started sobbing. Shit, what a morning. At least it was Saturday. As if on cue, Franklin started crying. Unbelievable. He slept through all that, and wakes up now.

Amanda gasped in response, and it seems that was all it took to snap her out of it. "Franklin! Oh my dear sweet Meowlissa, what have I done?"

"Shhh," I hushed. "She'll be fine. Her internal repair systems are working already. She'll just need a couple days of down time on her charging mat." I was pretty sure that was true. Probably an extra serving or two of bioroid supplements also. I lowered Amanda into a chair and added, "I'll go get Franklin." Not that I didn't trust her with our baby right now, but, well, okay, I was pretty worried overall. I left the bedroom and headed for the nursery.

\- - -

Sure enough, Meowlissa was none the worse for wear after a few days. I purchased a psychiatric application for her over the worldnet. Not as sophisticated as a real doctor, but a lot cheaper, and a good enough way to figure out if actual professional help was needed. I activated the app and a chastened Amanda sat down with her for a long talk in our bedroom while I played with Franklin. I had just put him down for his nap when Meowlissa came to get me.

"Mike, could you come join us, please?" she said. The personality change was evident, the tone in her voice was entirely serious and professional, as befitting the role she was currently in, rather than the young, cheerful mode she normally had. I followed her and we both sat down with Amanda. "Go on, Amanda, tell him," she prodded.

Amanda sat there with her eyes downcast. She'd been avoiding looking at me in the eyes since it happened. At least that was a sign of genuine regret. "We determined that insecurity and mood swings aren't uncommon for women who have just given birth," she said.

"So this was some sort of postpartum thing?" I asked.

"I think so. I hope so," Amanda replied. "I've been putting a lot of stress on myself about work, too. Not a good emotional mix."

"Amanda, you have to know that I will never view Meowlissa as a replacement for you. You're my wife, the mother of my child, and I love you." The relief in her eyes from hearing the words was evident. I continued, "If it would help, maybe Meowlissa should sleep on your side of the bed from now on. Or not in our bed at all, we can go to the pet store and get her one of those beds for large dogs. She'd look cute sleeping in that. It wouldn't even have to be in our room, she could sleep in the nursery." Amanda nodded.

"What else, Amanda?" Meowlissa said sternly.

"That I," Amanda began, hesitating. "I should be punished. I want her to punish me for I what I did to her." Meowlissa picked up her control pad and handed it to Amanda. She deactivated the psychiatric app and shifted Meowlissa into dominatrix mode.

Meowlissa instantly stood up, grabbed a handful of Amanda's hair, and pulled hard. Amanda yelped as she was pulled out her chair. "On your knees, cunt!" Meowlissa commanded. Amanda did as she was told, kneeling before the vengeful cat domme. "Get the fuck out of those clothes!" Meowlissa snapped. Amanda undressed as quickly as she could, but Meowlissa still slapped her hard across the face several times while demanding that she hurry up.

Once Amanda was naked, Meowlissa handcuffed her hands behind her back, sat down on the corner of the bed, and laid Amanda over her lap. She raised her hand and brought it down hard on her ass. Amanda cried out in pain. "Count, bitch," Meowlissa said, just before landing another spank.

"Ahhhh! Two," Amanda said. Another swat. "Ahhh! Three." By ten she was in tears. When Meowlissa finished at twenty-five, she was outright sobbing. Next, Meowlissa pulled her by the hair again, up onto the bed with her. Meowlissa removed her skirt and panties, but left her shirt on, and laid down on her back. Keeping her tight grip on Amanda's hair, she pressed her face hard into her crotch.

"You want to breath, cunt? You better do a good job licking me," Meowlissa said, and then moaned as Amanda obeyed. Amanda began struggling, and gasped for air when Meowlissa yanked her head up. It was quickly forced back down and she resumed licking. Over and over, Meowlissa suffocating her with her pussy, barely giving her a chance to breathe, moaning in enjoyment from Amanda's skilled tongue. She looked up at me, and said, "Help yourself to a piece of that." It sounded more like an order than an invitation. My cock was so hard I wasn't going to disagree either way. I disrobed, came up behind Amanda, and plunged my dick into her pussy. I could hear Amanda's muffled moans as I fucked her. "Don't you dare stop licking, whore!" Meowlissa reminded. She forced Amanda to give her two orgasms, then finally let her head up for good.

Meowlissa wasn't done with her, though. She removed the handcuffs and tied her down with the bondage straps. She stuffed a ball gag into her mouth and tightened it behind her head. Then she stuffed vibrating dildos into both her pussy and asshole, and turned them on full. Finally, she placed a third vibrator, also on at full power, against Amanda's clit and secured them all in place with some ropes. Satisfied that the moaning Amanda couldn't wiggle them out of place, she slid off the bed and removed her own shirt and bra.

With a hand on my shoulder, she gently guided me into the chair, then crawled into my lap. She sat sideways against me, pulled her legs fully up into my lap, and rested her head on my shoulder. It wasn't the pose of a cozy kitty, or even the sexy cuddle of a lover. It seemed more like she was claiming me, and taunting Amanda by it. I glanced down at her face and saw a wry smile and cold, steely gaze directed at my wife. I guess Amanda saw it too, her head was tilted up watching us, and then it slammed back against the bed as she screamed through the gag in orgasm. Nevertheless, I put my arm around Meowlissa and started petting her and stroking her ears. She didn't purr, she didn't respond at all, but I didn't mind.

After she came for the fifth time, Amanda was whimpering, begging to be released. We continued to watch as her increasingly sore holes suffered through more orgasms. Eventually Franklin woke up crying. Meowlissa perked up at that, but I said, "I'll get him. You go ahead and stay here." She nodded, her face instantly hardening back to the cruel dominatrix. She crawled up onto the bed and started chewing on Amanda's nipples while I headed towards the nursery. Amanda had been through hours of forced orgasms by the time Meowlissa finally set her free.

We did, in the end, start to vary where Meowlissa slept. Sometimes she was on my side, sometimes on Amanda's side, sometimes between us, and sometimes in Franklin's room. Amanda never fought with her again. Well, except for during the occasional roleplaying.

\- - -

© the Perv Otaku, 2015

This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License. http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/

**Author's Note:**

> © the Perv Otaku, 2014  
> This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License.  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/


End file.
